Various transportation systems are known in the prior art. Each such system constitutes a response to societal demands for quick, convenient and comfortable transportation. These responses may be classified as either mass/rapid transit systems or automotive transit systems.
A mass/rapid transit system is designed to serve a large population dispersed over a substantial land area. Examples of mass/rapid systems include airports, subways, railroads, bus lines and the like. These transportation systems are typically comprised of a variety of transportation vehicles including airplanes, buses, trains and like vehicles.
While they serve a useful function, several problems exist with mass/rapid transit systems. One problem is that travel is segmented. For example, a mass/rapid system passenger travels first to a station (often by means of the automotive transit system), then boards a transportation vehicle, then disembarks from this vehicle upon its arrival at the station nearest the desired destination point and then travels to his or her desired destination point. Thus, mass/rapid transit systems do not provide for a passenger to travel directly from a point of origin to a point of destination.
Another problem with mass/rapid transit systems is the stations themselves. Each station must provide access and exit for passengers and a variety of transportation vehicles. The problems of scheduling vehicles and passengers are inherent to mass/rapid transit systems. For example, passengers are often forced to wait for extended time periods before boarding or disembarking a vehicle. Other station related problems include the threat of criminal activity, inefficient space utilization, cargo flow both within and outside of the station and the need for support systems such as food service, rest room facilities and the like. It is not surprising that bus terminals, airports and the like are viewed as obstacles to travel by the general public.
Yet another problem with mass/rapid transit systems is that the transportation vehicle makes frequent stops at various stations to board or disembark passengers. For the passenger whose desired destination is beyond such stops, time is wasted as he or she waits for other passengers to enter or exit the system at intermediate stations. Furthermore, and perhaps because of the above-described problems, no economically self-sufficient rapid/mass transit system has been developed. Tax subsidies are universally required from local, state and federal governments to finance continued operation of these systems.
An automotive transit system differs from a mass/rapid transit system in that it is a unit transportation system. The primary advantage of the automotive transit system is its ability to move a passenger or passengers and cargo directly from point of departure to point of destination with stops necessitated only by the operating requirements of the vehicle. Automotive transit is a primary means of transportation within residential areas and small communities as well as within large regional areas. The public's desire for automotive transit has been vividly demonstrated by its continued and extensive use of automobiles, even in times of soaring fuel prices.
Several problems also exist with automotive transit systems. An extensive and elaborate network of roadways provide a seemingly infinite number of intersections. Each intersection represents an area of high accident risk to both vehicles and passengers. A related problem is two-way street traffic. Ideally, traffic of conflicting directions would be separated to the greatest possible degree. Yet another problem is that the automotive transit system depends extensively on the human interface. Many accidents are the result of errors in judgment by the driver resulting from driver fatigue, driver intoxication, etc.
The ideal transportation system, heretofore unknown in the prior art, would include the beneficial aspects of a mass/rapid transit system and an automotive transit system. In particular, the ideal transportation system would move a passenger and/or cargo directly from a point of departure to a point of destination within the shortest possible distance of travel at the fastest practical velocity with the fewest possible delays. To fulfill those goals, traffic flow in the ideal transportation would be constant and unidirectional, and conventional intersections would be entirely avoided.
The ideal transportation system would additionally provide service as required. For example, it would be able to service small local communities as well as major metropolitan areas. Finally, human error would be removed from any such system to the greatest degree possible, and the system would be self-sufficient to provide an economical means of transportation. Yet further, the ideal transportation system would function efficiently under conditions of high utilization, as opposed to the automotive system that bogs down under such conditions. Finally, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the above discussed factors of distance, velocity and delay each impact on the ultimate consideration of time. The ideal transportation system would move both passengers and cargo from a point of origin to a point of destination in the least amount of time.